


Just Like Jumping Off A Barn

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Young and Carefree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Jumping Off A Barn

Something to know about Scarlet Benoit: if you tell her that she can’t do something because she’s a girl, she will go out of her way to do it, just to prove you wrong, no matter what the consequences might be.

Which was how she came to be standing on top of the barn, directly above a pile of hay taller than she was, as Georges and Alain stared up at her, wondering if she was actually going to jump.

She’d come this far. No backing down. Scarlet shut her eyes and jumped.

For a brief moment, there was flight.


End file.
